What Happens In The Maze Stays In The Maze
by Jacob14
Summary: One-shot Harry/Fleur. All Harry ever wanted was to be happy, when it got to the final task he stumbled upon a blonde-haired, blue-eyed veela. The two discovered something in the maze, they found each other. A/N: sucky summary but read the story


What Happens In The Maze Stays In The Maze

**A/N: a one-shot of Harry/Fleur in AU: Cedric gets the trophy, not Harry and instead of it being teleported to the graveyard nothing happens and the tall grass in the maze goes down, just read and find out for yourself**

This was not how Harry imagined the third task, he and Cedric are tied for first so they entered first followed by Krum and then Fleur. Fleur Delacour the Veela from France, Harry wasn't affected by her allure but she danced in his mind from time to time when he was day dreaming in classes. It was the accent that got him, he has it bad and he knows it. The sound of music playing and crowds roaring disappeared along with the daylight.

It seemed that the maze itself had its own darkness that surrounded it, though it didn't help that fog was in it. Quickly Harry walked down the long pathway hoping to find the cup. His breath was now forming in front of him which meant that the temperature was dropping which was odd that it was this low especially due to the fact that it's near the end of June. If you were to ask him why he was in the tournament he would say that he didn't want to but maybe just maybe she's the reason. All Harry ever wanted was to be loved; now the Weasley family showed him that with their open arms and Christmas gifts but what Harry really wanted was a companion, someone to go home and see every day and night and then wake up to the next morning.

The only problem with that is Voldemort; he destroyed Harry's life and the people he loved. If he was to get with Fleur and Voldemort found out that could be bad for not only him but her family as well. Harry pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he focused on finding the cup in the maze. He came to an intersection in the maze and turned right and walked on down. A twig snapped behind him causing him to jump and turn around to see what broke it. Fleur was standing there with a scared look on her face as was Harry. They both slowly let their guard down.

"Fleur, where did you come from" Harry asked the startled Veela. She smiled weakly at him before pointing her wand towards a hole in the tall thick grass. "It might be better if we stick together 'Arry". Was she really suggesting this? Harry thought in his head, Fleur Delacour the most beautiful girl he had ever seen had suggested that him and her stick together, it was like a dream come to hide his blushing face he looked in the other direction and smiled to himself "I think your right Fleur, and if we find the cup you can take it, I didn't enter the tournament and I sure wouldn't feel good if I won something I didn't want" He said looking at her. To him she looked beautiful but in a more natural way, the way her silvery blonde hair flows in the wind, her baby blue eyes staring at him with a hint of approval.

"Zen let's go 'Arry" Fleur motioned taking his hand and leading him down the pathway. Her hand was the softest he ever held, he couldn't describe it but it felt good how their hands were intertwined. It was like heaven, no it was better than heaven everything felt right. He was like a lost dog who had found someone to take care of him and tend to him. Though the thought still lingered in his mind what if she didn't care for him and was using him to find the cup and then would hex him or what if she is being herself and she does truly care and understand him. In a way their similar and if you were to put two and two together you would probably get a good couple. He didn't know his family and everybody hates him, she is hated by the girls and the boys constantly annoy her trying to impress her.

Suddenly she came to a stop which snapped Harry out of his thoughts. Viktor Krum was standing in front of them pointing his wand at Fleur, his eyes pure white as if he was under a curse. Harry acted fast yelling stupefy causing Krum to go flying back a few feet landing hard on his back. Fleur ran and kicked the wand out of his hand. "Thank you 'Arry" Fleur said running into his arms "He could 'ave killed moi". Her body pressed against his felt so good, like it belonged there everything about her felt right. "I wouldn't have let him killed you Fleur" Harry whisperd in her ear. When they pulled away their eyes met. He was hesitant at first but that stopped when she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As for never kissing a girl in his life he felt like he was lacking in it but when he opened his eyes and saw her eyes closed he knew he was doing something right so he shut his eyes and savored the moment.

As they broke apart the grass started shrinking back to its original state, the sound of the crowd slowly came back into earshot. Lights were now appearing to the right of them. He looked at the lights but felt someone cup his chin and force him to look at her. "What 'appens in zee maze stays in zee maze got it" She barked at him giving him a seductive smile. He nodded and she kissed him again.

The shouts of the crowd chanting Cedric's name and he shouted back waiving the cup in his hand. Cedric gave the two of them a quick nod and ran towards the now fully visible crowd, luckily for Harry and Fleur the crowd didn't see them kiss the second or first time. Both of them realized that they were still in a embrace and quickly let go to hide any rumors that would have come if they stayed in it longer. Though they did walk side by side towards the crowd. "Will I ever see you again Fleur" Harry asked her. She smiled at him "Yes 'Arry because I 'ave chose you as my mate, zat moment with Krum proved to moi zat you are worthy and well worth it, I love you 'Arry Potter" She answered back. At last it came true, finally he had someone to hold, someone to love someone to be there for him. His only wish came true and he was happy for the first time in his life he could say that he was happy.


End file.
